Why Can't You Love Me
by Tai Kamiya11
Summary: Tai loves Sora but doesn't want to ruin there friendship.Sora tells Tai she loves him but he still doesn't want to ruin there friendship.Chapter 2 coming soon


I do not own digimon or any of its characters  
  
  
Why can't you love me   
  
It was a normal day at the kamiya residence.Kari and Mr.Kamiya where watching  
tv,and Mrs.kamiya was making food.Tai was in his room stareing at the ceiling.  
"Why.....why can't I tell her my true feelings,"said Tai with a sigh."I don't want to ruin  
our friendship, but I can't tell her I love her.No I won't tell her my true feelings I care for  
her to much to do that.Why did I have to fall In love with....Sora.We have been friends  
since we were 5. I cant ruin 12 years of friendship.I remeber when we first mett,"said a  
sad Tai.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Mrs.Kamiya took little 3 year old Tai to the park in the middle of the city."Taichi be a   
good little boy and go play for a while,"said the 24 year old Mrs.Kamiya."Ahh kay mommy,"  
said the little 5 year old Tai.Tai went to the slide first since it was his favorite thing in  
the park.There he saw a little girl with red hair,about his age,walking up the ladder to  
get to the slide.He saw her as she slid down the slide ,head first and hit a mound full of sand.  
"Hello are you awright?"said Tai."Hi, I think I cut my knee it hurts,"said little Sora.  
"Here take this,"said Tai while he took something out of his pokett."Here take this,"said  
Tai while he gave some bandages to Sora."Thanks,my name is Sora what your name?,"  
said Sora."My name is Tai,"said Tai. "Tai time to go home honey,"yelled Mrs.Kamiya  
from a bench."I got to go sora see you later,"said Tai while he ran towards his mom.  
"Bye Tai,and Thanks again,"said Sora while she waved to Tai good bye."Tai did you make  
any new friend,"said Mrs.Kamiya."Yeah mom a girl named Sora,"said little Tai.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
"Tai foods ready come and get it," said Mrs Kamiya."Comeing mom," said Tai while  
he got up from bed.Tai went to the kitchen.Tai at his food fast because he didn't want  
to be late to school."Kari hurry up or we are going to be late,"said Tai as he got his backpack  
and headed to the door."I'm going to get a ride with Tk,"said Kari."I knew you always  
had a thing for Tk,"said Tai as he went out the door."Tai....."said kari but tai left before   
she could finish what she was saying.  
  
Tai walked pass the park.I still remember when we mett, thought Tai."Tai wait up!"  
yelled Sora.Great just what I needed."Hurry up sora," Said Tai."Tai home come you  
didn't wake by the flower shop today?"said Sora."I guess I forgot,"said Tai.When those  
words left his mouth he thought sora was a little hurt."Just kidding I wanted to walk bye  
the park today. Do you think I would forget about my best friend?"said Tai."Thanks Tai,"  
said Sora while she put her arms around him."No prob,"said Tai.This feels so right  
thought Sora.Man if she doesn' let me go I might tell her I love her thought Tai.  
"Sora it's not like I don't like a hug but is we don't hurry we will be late to school," said  
Tai.He thought she was a little dissapointed when he let her go."Yeah your right,"said   
Sora.Why can't you see I love you Tai thought Sora.  
  
That afternoon  
  
~~ring ring...  
"Hello this is the kamiya residence,"said Tai."Tai its me sora meet me at the park   
at 3:00 pm,"said Sora."Okay see you there bye,"said Tai."Bye,"said Sora.  
I have to tell him today that I love him thought Sora."I wander what Sora wants,"said Tai  
  
  
  
~~~~~At the park~~~~~  
  
Tai saw sora at the bench by the playground."Hi sora,"said Tai."Hi Tai,"said Sora.  
"What did you want to tell me,"said Tai.Okay It's now or never tell him you love him  
thought Sora,"Tai have you ever been friend with someone and then you start to fell  
different felling towards them?"asked Sora."What do you mean?"said Tai."Tai I   
want to tell you that I-I-I..L-love you Tai. I love you Tai,"said Sora while she looked  
straight into Tai's eyes."Sora I-I-I..."said Tai. I can't ruin this friendship."Sora I-i..love  
you too,"said Tai."I'm so happy that you love me too,"said Sora as she huged him.  
"Sora I love you but a I can't be with you,"said Tai."What do you mean Tai,"Said   
sora in a sadden expression.'Sora I can't do this. What happens if you loved someone  
more than me one day and you left me.Or what would happen if I left you,"said Tai.  
"Tai I will never leave you,"said Sora holding him.Tears started coming out of tai's eyes.  
"Sora I can't love you bye,"said sora."Tai I love you,"said Sora as Tai ran away.  
Tai I want to be more than friends thought Sora.  
  
  
~~~~~Later that day~~~~~  
  
Sora had been the whole day in her room crying."Thats it I am going to tell Tai that  
why can we not be anything more than friends.  
~~~~ring....ring  
"Hello this is Tai kamiya,"said Tai."Tai it's me Sora. I wanted to tell you why we can't  
be more than friends?"said Sora."Sora I tooled you that I couldn't take it if I broke your  
heart or if you broke my heart. I can't ruin our friendship,"said Tai."But why Tai?"said Sora   
"I'll come to your house tommorow sora and I will explane everything to you tommorow  
bye Sora,"said Tai."Bye Tai," said Sora.  
  
To be continued......  
  
I will write the next chapter as fast as I can.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
